


Flareon Has Some Fun

by PokemonBreederJohn



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Bath Sex, Dildos, F/F, Fantasizing, Knotting Dildos, Pokephilia, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:35:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24275956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PokemonBreederJohn/pseuds/PokemonBreederJohn
Summary: Faith,A Flareon is left alone for the day and finds ways to entertain herself that may or may not concern her trainers sex toys.When her trainer finds out,she wants a piece of the action.
Relationships: Booster | Flareon/Original Pokemon Trainer(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 31





	Flareon Has Some Fun

Faith had been left behind for the day when her trainer, Katie had gone out for the day. The Flareon had been left plenty of food and water, and plenty of toys for entertainment. Normally, she would have been fine and content lounging in the hot summer sun, as she had spent many days. However, she was just entering her heat, and no play or sleep could soothe the fire she felt. She had eyed up a local Pokemon that she had a slight crush on, A muscular Arcanine called Alpha. He was much younger than her and had the confidence and impulsiveness that youth often brings. To say that Faith stalked him may be an understatement. Often she just lay on the roof watching him(or more precisely his bulge). She had long imagined him breeding her, but she knew her trainer didn't want to come back to any eggs. Of course, The fantasy was incredible though, just not enough to see her through her heat by itself. Alpha was much larger and she liked imagining being pinned against the floor and him using her however he wanted. Being powerless to resist was her fantasy. Obviously, in reality, she would be able to fight him on roughly equal grounds and probably even win, but of course, that wasn’t part of her fantasy and so was discarded. She would have to solve her problem by herself.

She lay spread out, close to a window, hoping the Arcanine would enjoy her show. Her pussy was nestled amongst a thick forest of crimson hair but especially when it was swelled in heat was clearly visible. Watching all the neighbourhood Pokemon, and of course, Alpha swoon over it was a pleasure rarely surpassed. First, she tried licking herself off, focusing especially on her clitoris. Thoughts of the Arcanine dominated her mind. Imagining him tasting her, caressing her with his powerful tongue. Each lick of her tongue caused small yips of pleasure, but somehow it wasn’t enough. She was pent up and needed release.

Her trainer’s room lay open. This wasn’t unusual but she hadn’t properly explored it. Faith was allowed in the room, and slept there most nights to keep her trainer "warm", but she had been told not to go snooping around as there was what her trainer called “Personal Items” in there. Faith certainly wasn’t dumb, she knew what those “personal items” were. Surely, she wouldn’t mind if she just borrowed them.  
She pawed open the cupboard that she wasn’t allowed in, which was a hard task as for some reason handles aren’t made for paws. Inside she found a relatively inconspicuous box. If you had seen it you might have assumed it was old clothes or storage, but Faith’s nose was too strong for such deception. She could smell her trainer’s scent strongly on the box. To her, it was a pleasant scent as it reminded her of all the travels they had been on. To you, it would probably just reek of sweat.

Inside the box were two sex toys, a vibrator, a dildo; shaped oddly like an Arcanine’s penis(She had had many good looks at one over the years so she was sure). She was sure there was more sex toys hidden somewhere but she wasn’t sure how much time she had.

Faith lay on her side on the clean(For now) bed, awkwardly grasping the vibrator between her forepaws. Yet again, another human contraption made without any thought for pokemon. When will they learn? With some struggle, she managed to get it between her legs and turned on. She breathed deeply and brought it a hair's breadth away from her pussy. It was on a low setting but the contact was still electric. A wave of pleasure shot down her spine. She could feel herself getting wet as it glided across her folds. Her heart pounded. Even her legs began to shake, which made the vibrator wobble from side to side. Without even noticing, Faith began to moan slowly and softly. She was close but continued, determined to milk every ounce of pleasure she could. She couldn’t hold out any longer. With a flick of her left paw, she turned the vibrator to almost max and pressed it right to her walls, almost penetrating. A sudden wave of pleasure washed over her. Her entire body tingled. Time seemed to slow and nothing else seemed to matter other than the feeling of bliss. Her moaning was loud enough that it could probably be heard by Alpha next door and she hoped it would be. Nothing would please her more. With a quick lick of her tongue, she licked up the juices that had lubricated the vibrator

At the thought of her canine crush, her eyes flitted to the bulbous knot of the Arcanine dildo. She doubted it would fit but what better way to know than test. She could smell her trainer’s juices on it far more strongly than the vibrator. Apparently, this was a favourite. This aroused her suspicions that her trainer was more than friendly with Alpha. Her jealousy made her crave the Arcanine more but the dildo would suffice for now. The tip easily slipped into her already well-lubricated cunt.As it got wider and wider, She felt an intense feeling of fullness. She closed her mind, imagining it her crush using her. The thought made her instinctively thrust back, impaling her on the thick knot at the base. It barely fit but brought a new sensation. If she thought she was full before, she had no idea what she was experiencing now. It was clear it was based on a Pokemon much larger than herself. Of course, Arcanine and Flareons can breed but care is usually taken to not skewer the smaller Pokemon, unless of course that is what they want. In this case, there was nothing she wanted more than to be filled up with a thick cock. Every inch of her body in bliss from the insertion.

Tired from all the pleasure, she soon fell asleep, still covered in all her juices. Normally her pride would stop her from sleeping without at least a thorough tongue-bath, with a slightly longer than necessary focus on her crotch but she was too exhausted to do more than clean the obvious stains.

A few hours later, the door creaked open downstairs.

“Faith” Her trainer called out ”Are you awake?”

Startled by the noise, Faith shot up. She knew it was her trainer but the noise had never failed to wake her. Her ejaculate had dried and was congealed. She managed to paw and burn most of them off with a careful use of ember. The floor still had more than its fair share of her juices and she didn’t have time to even attempt to clear them and she didn’t want to burn the floor. 

“Your Filthy, let’s get you cleaned up,” Katie exclaimed with a wink.

Katie had been pretty open with Faith about her previous flings with Pokemon, which Faith eagerly listened to. Her favourite was the story of when Katie had sucked off Alpha when he had been a Growlithe when she had been looking after him. Of course, Faith was jealous. Faith and Katie had never done anything together but both knew it might happen eventually. There had been some close calls too. Frequently, one of them might get an “accidental” view of the other after coming out of the shower. In the recent months, these “accidental” views had become far more common; it had become clear that both were wanting a more intimate relationship but were too hesitant to initiate it. That day was the day that it changed.

It began quite normally. Katie began to run a shallow yet incredibly warm bath. As a Flareon, water was usually an unpleasant experience for Faith. The heat made it bearable and washing was necessary. Despite this, she always enjoyed the intimacy of being washed by Katie. It was a routine and tradition that both of them enjoyed.

Faith eagerly leapt into the water and lay with her legs splayed ready to be cleaned. Gently, she removed all the genital fluids that had become matted in Faith’s thick fur. The cleaning began near her neck and her trainers hand gradually worked its way down. Even her thin nimble fingers making their way down her body was ecstatic. This time her hand went below where she usually went to.

“I’m just cleaning the mess you’ve made, don't get any ideas.”Katie said but she couldn't keep up the ruse and began giggling slightly.”Fair’s fair” She joked, and removed her clothing, exposing her naked body to the Flareon.  
Katie’s body was nothing new to Faith, yet she was captivated by it. It was so exotic yet so familiar.

Faith thrust against Katie’s hand. That was all the consent that Katie needed to be sure of Faith’s willingness and clear downright lust. Finally, the weeks of glances and dodging around the issue came to a glorious end. With a rapid increase in pace, Katie’s finger circled the edge of her very exposed pussy. The water and residual juice from her earlier fun served as makeshift lube surprisingly well. Her pussy was swollen and a crimson red that practically begged to be fingered. Who could ignore such a succulent sight? Katie certainly couldn’t. She bent down between her Pokemon’s exposed legs.

Her tongue found its way to the Flareon’s clitoris. Due to her fire typing and the intense heat of the bath, it was a beautiful ruby colour that was slightly darker than the rest of her fur and skin. Katie wanted to treat it like the jewel it was coloured like. Precious and unique. Her smooth tongue massaged gently but reached deep into her crevice, eagerly lapping up her juices. Wet fur clung to her face but she did not care, the important thing was to worship the tantalising offering in front of her.

The rapid motion of Katie’s tongue was too much for Faith. She felt her body go limp. Nothing else seemed to matter rather than the warm pulsating feeling that engulfed her body. She was content. 

The combination of relaxation and the warm water was just enough to send her to sleep. Gently, Katie picked up Faith and laid her down on the bed. just watching her constantly sleeping was enough.

Her mind still raced with fantasies. Now she knew her Flareon was interested, a whole new world of pleasure was now open.A world she- no they were ready to explore.


End file.
